The Room of Insanity: Schwartz Room
by FireKat
Summary: The randomness continues on in my head- now with the Schwarz boys! Come in and see why Nagi is mad, Schu is scared and Farf is happy 'cause it hurts god ^^ please R&R!
1. The insanity begins

for all the new peeps FK= me, FireKat ^-^  
  
disclaimer: i now own a laptop!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! i *dare* you to try and take it!! be forewarned- i DO bite ^-^ and i don't own wk so nah-nah!  
  
hehe GOMEN!! now re-uploaded with corrections -_- my bad  
  
welcome to the randomness in my head! ^^ the following is something that actually went on in my head (except it started in the middle) beware of total insanity (hence the title) and random yaoi hints and nudges ^-^ enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ahh we join our beautiful Schwartz bishi in a white room with no windows or doors. the walls are padded and there are many cushions and couches around the room~  
  
*poof! the schwartz boys are deposited in the room*  
  
Crawford: where the hell are we and what the hell just happened?  
  
Schu: hehe- Brad cussed ^^  
  
Farf: cussing hurts god!! motherf**ker ^^ *starts stabbing pillows with a knife*  
  
Nagi: *looks down* what the F**K?!?!?!?! why the hell am i wearing feety pajamas?!?  
  
Schu: and why the hell did you just call them 'feety pajamas'?! ^^  
  
Nagi: @.@ *feels the top of his head* what the (censored.... for a long time) is this??  
  
FK: *appears in a poof of sparkly purple smoke* it's a blue bunny suit ^-^  
  
Nagi: *faints*  
  
Schu: *looking scared* umm- hi FK...  
  
FK: *glomps Schu* don't worry i'm not mad at you anymore(1) ^-^  
  
Schu: *sigh of relief*  
  
Crawford: excuse me, but what is going ON???  
  
FK: *looks at his name and smiles* you are now living in the Room of Insanity! *thunder and lightning*  
  
Farf: lightning hurts god!  
  
FK: only if it hits someone  
  
Farf: *raises hand* ooh, ooh me!  
  
FK: maybe later  
  
Farf: damn. *goes back to stabbing the pillows*  
  
Nagi: *revives* where.. am.. i?  
  
Schu: *opens mouth with a wicked look*  
  
FK: no Schuschu! be nice. *looks at Nagi* you are going to live here from now on ^-^ no more killing- unless i get mad at someone.  
  
Nagi: *dazedly looks around and down* who.. am i? and what..?  
  
FK: that's your favorite outfit! you lo~ve the bunny suit. *glares at Schu daring him to say something*  
  
Schu: 0.o;;  
  
Nagi: *wanders off in a daze*  
  
FK: i just knew you'd all love it here!  
  
Schu: hehe- umm yea.  
  
FK: don't worry- you can visit Yohji later ^_~  
  
Schu: hot damn! ^^ now where did Brady-poo get off to? *wanders away*  
  
Nagi: *comes back looking very pissed* hey! i remember now- this is not my favorite suit and i don't want to live here!!! *tries to take it off*  
  
FK: ahah- you can't take it off unless i say so ^_^  
  
Nagi: *keeps trying* grrrrrr!  
  
FK: *little flame appears above her head* i know! *snaps fingers and a really spiffy high tech computer appears* here you can play with this ^^  
  
Nagi: ^___________^ *dazedly walks to and sits at the computer* puuuuuter... *starts doing- um puter stuff*  
  
FK: *disappears*  
  
Room: ...............  
  
FK: *reappears several minutes later*  
  
Farf: YIYIYIYIYIYI!! *glomps FK*  
  
FK: o.0 umm hi Farf *hugs back* what's up?  
  
Nagi: he just found out you have a fic entitled 'blood flows'  
  
FK: oh well that explains it ^-^ did he read it yet?  
  
Nagi: -_- no he's just excited about the title.  
  
FK: *with Farf still attached* well then how does he know it's not a happy fic with bunnies and duckies? erk!!  
  
Farf: *tightens hold around FK's neck* grrrrr!!  
  
FK: *-* i'm just kidding! it's actually about a suicide and people feeling bad. *tries to get Farf off her neck*  
  
Farf: ooooooh- i'm gonna go read it now ^^ suicide and guilt hurt god.  
  
Schu: did someone call?  
  
Nagi: -_- no he said 'guilt'  
  
Schu: yes??  
  
Nagi: -_-;; i hate you.  
  
Schu: *walks up to Nagi and pinches cheeks* did i tell you how cute you look today?  
  
FK: hey! no stealing my lines and pinching cheeks! *huggles Nagi* and don't make fun of him! he is adorable!!! ^_____^  
  
Nagi: @.@  
  
Farf: YIYIYIYIYIYI!!!  
  
FK: he must be done reading ^_^  
  
Brad: *opens his mouth to speak, but then notices his name* -_- my name is Crawford.  
  
FK: no it's BRAD! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Brad: grrr. what will it take to get you to stop?  
  
FK: sorry babe, not gonna happen ^^  
  
Schu: *snickering*  
  
Farf: hehehe- it hurts god! *starts licking a knife*  
  
FK: oh!! that reminds me..  
  
Nagi: Farf licking a knife reminds you of something?  
  
FK: yes *razberry*  
  
Nagi: -_- how mature  
  
FK: *gives Nagi a noogie* ^^ anyways i'm going to start a club!  
  
Schu: be afraid  
  
FK: sush you. no i'm going to start the We Lick Sharp Things club ^-^  
  
Nagi: WLST- not really awe inspiring  
  
FK: well the name might change.  
  
Farf: can i join?? *licks his knife to prove his point*  
  
FK: ^^ yep. you are the first official member, aside from me that is.  
  
Schu: and do you really expect this to be a popular club?  
  
FK: yep. there are lots of people out there who like to lick sharp things.  
  
Nagi: o.0 like who?  
  
FK: well there's the killer guy from the first episode of Weiss, and the hair demon chick from Inu Yasha... damn i know there was more...  
  
Farf: hey!  
  
FK: well you are a givin- and i already said you were a member ^-^ so everyone out there- let me know if you want to join or if you can remember someone from another anime who should belong.  
  
Nagi: 0.o who are you talking to?  
  
FK: the happy people in my head.. hehe be afraid ^_______^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1) if you wish to know what happened to schuschu read the first two chapters of the weiss room (shameless plug) ^-^  
  
if you read this far and are not running away and screaming, congrats! You are crazy like me ^^ so please be even crazier and review...please??? ^__~ 


	2. Names and other things

Warnings- randomness, Brad torture, the Room of Silence, and FK getting squicked -_- not necessarily in that order ^_~  
~*~*~*~  
  
FK: woohoo!! ^^  
  
Schu: dare I ask?  
  
Nagi: wish you wouldn't -_-  
  
Schu: so what's up FK?  
  
Nagi: -_- I hate you  
  
FK: *glomps Schu* hiya babe! ^^  
  
Schu: o.0 umm ok.  
  
FK: hehe ^^ I just went to deadname.com and got my gothic name.  
  
Schu: interesting, what was it?  
  
FK: razorblade kisses  
  
Farf: YIYIYIYIYIYIYI!!!!  
  
FK: ^^ I think he likes it.  
  
Farf: *glomps FK while laughing hysterically*  
  
FK: ^^ hehe *pats Farf* yes I love you too.  
  
Nagi: so I assume you are happy with your name?  
  
FK: yep! ^^ it's actually quite appropriate.  
  
Nagi: *backing away a little* how so?  
  
FK: *pushes on Farf* ok down boy.  
  
Farf: *sits by FK's feet and leans on her leg*  
  
FK: well you see I grew up with razorblades around the house and rather enjoy playing with them.  
  
Brad: *opens mouth, looks at name, scowls* I hate you  
  
FK: ^_______^ so I assume you won't be talking much then?  
  
Brad: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!  
  
Nagi: ok wait- I want to know why you grew up with razorblades around the house??  
  
FK: *glaring at Brad* huh? Oh, because my dad is a general contractor and he used them a lot. *still glaring at Brad*  
  
Schu: and it was ok with your mom to have razorblades laying around with small children in the house?  
  
FK: huh- I never thought about it before. *shrug* oh well. They were there and I like playing with them  
  
Farf: *starts petting FK's leg*  
  
FK: *looks down* yes Farf, we can play with some..  
  
Farf: YIYIYIYIYI!!!  
  
FK: -_- not right now though.  
  
Farf: damn. *looks around for something to do*  
  
FK: HEHEHEHEHEHE.  
  
Schu: what now?  
  
FK: I just did Nagi-pooky's name ^__^  
  
Nagi: I am NOT pooky!  
  
FK: no, you are synthetic darkness ^^  
  
Nagi: hey. I actually like that  
  
FK: hehe ^^  
  
Schu: who's name did you just do?  
  
FK: *pinches his cheeks* you are so cute! And I just did Brad's ^^  
  
Brad: -_-  
  
FK: Brad is bloody kisses  
  
Schu: only if he struggles *wiggles eyebrows at Brad*  
  
FK: eeeewww- take it in the other room @.@  
  
Nagi: I thought you liked that kind of stuff??  
  
FK: I do. B-but it's _Brad_ *is squicked out*  
  
Schu: 0.o how can you be squicked by Brad? He's a hottie ^__^  
  
Brad: I HATE all of you.  
  
FK: I don't think he's bad looking. it's just.. he's _Brad_!  
  
Farf: *comes back from where ever he was* he reminds FK of her dad  
  
Nagi: eew, that would be gross.  
  
FK: -_- tell me about it!  
  
Schu: *hugs Brad* aww it's ok, I love you ^^  
  
Brad: -_-  
  
FK: he also is the type of guy I really can't stand.. *mutters* uptight, stiff, stodgy, minute managing bastard.  
  
Nagi: o.0 whow- ok new topic!  
  
Farf: why didn't you get me a gothic name?  
  
FK: o.o sorry babe- I wanted too, but you don't have a last name..  
  
Nagi: *snickers* yes he does..  
  
Farf: 0.o nooo!! *grabs Nagi and puts his hand over his mouth*  
  
FK: ooo~ooh! I want to know!!  
  
Farf: -_- no!  
  
FK: b-but it will hurt god.  
  
Farf: I don't care!  
  
All: 0.0;;;;  
  
FK: wow- that's a first. You know you're going to have to let go of him eventually ^_^  
  
Farf: no I don't  
  
Schu: yes you do  
  
Farf: no, I don't  
  
Schu: yes, you do  
  
Farf: no, I don't!  
  
Schu: yes, you do!  
  
FK: yes he does! *snaps fingers- Nagi suddenly appears next to her*  
  
Farf 0.0;; *looks at what he is holding* NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Schu: that was harsh, even for you.  
  
FK: ^_______^  
  
Brad: I don't get it. why is the stuffed pink bunny so bad?  
  
All sans Brad: o.0;;;;;;  
  
FK: you don't know your team very well do you?  
  
Brad: *confused*  
  
FK: that's it! You are banished to the room of Silence! *Brad disappears*  
  
Farf: *shudders*  
  
Nagi: 0.o is Farf afraid of this 'room of silence'?  
  
Farf: it makes god happy.. and it scares the crap out of me  
  
Schu: 0.0 what the hell is this room?  
  
FK: ^_____^ I made it myself.  
  
Nagi: do tell.  
  
FK: all the walls are giant screens that play mimes 24/7  
  
Farf: *now hiding under the table* no!!!!!  
  
FK: but just think Farf- he's in there with the mimes! It hurts god ^^  
  
Farf: *still under table* I don't care!  
  
FK: ok, so Nagi-pooky tell me his name ^^  
  
Nagi: -_- it's.  
  
Farf: *comes out from under the table, grabs Nagi and runs off to hide*  
  
FK: o.0 woohoo- I haven't seen him move that fast since we told him the easter bunny was coming.  
  
Schu: heh-heh good times, good times ^^  
  
FK: yea that was fun ^___^  
  
Schu: soo.  
  
FK: *sigh* it's so quiet now.  
  
Schu: wha'cha wanna to do?  
  
FK: wanna go throw peanuts at Brad while he's in 'the room' ^^  
  
Schu: hell yea! Lets go ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
FK: *smacks head on desk* I really don't know where some of this stuff comes from.  
  
Duo: from me ^^  
  
FK: what are you doing here?!  
  
Duo: well I am in your head all the time.  
  
FK: Heero let you out didn't he *glares*  
  
Duo: *sweatdrop* hehe- um.hehe. yea?  
  
FK: oh that boy is in so much trouble now!!  
  
Duo: *runs away from angry FK*  
  
~*~  
  
anyhoo- hope you enjoyed and please review minna! ^__~  
  
(ps- if you want to know what happens to Heero and Duo check out the gundam room in a few days ^^) 


	3. dead muses

I make no excuse for the following oddness -_-; tis the product of an overly tired mind o.0  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
FK: *enters the room*  
  
Schu: *not seeing FK, walks unsuspectingly by*  
  
FK: Schu!!!!!!!!! *massive glomp-tackle*  
  
Schu: aah! *hits floor with FK attached*  
  
FK: Schu!!! *snuggles him*  
  
Schu: o.x hi FK  
  
Nagi: *walks over* ha-ha. nice going Schu.  
  
FK: *grabs Nagi and pulls him down to the floor* *snuggles*  
  
Nagi: o.0 erk!  
  
Schu: ha! Serves you right you little punk  
  
Farf: *walks over and sits down on the floor a little ways away*  
  
Nagi: shut up Schu!  
  
Farf: *takes out knife and starts cleaning under his fingernails*  
  
Schu: *sticks out his tongue at Nagi*  
  
FK: *snuggling the heck out of Schu and Nagi*  
  
Farf: *still cleaning nails* .but one has to wonder. why is she feeling the obsessive need to snuggle?  
  
Schu & Nagi: o.0  
  
FK: *untangles herself from Schu and Nagi* *launches herself at Farf*  
  
Farf: *is pushed over to the floor and snuggled*  
  
Schu & Nagi: 0.o  
  
FK: *to Farf* you are the only one that understands me!!!  
  
Schu & Nagi: 0.0  
  
Farf: why is FK sad?  
  
FK: *sob* I think my anime muse is dead!  
  
Schu: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nagi: whoa Schu- why are you so upset?  
  
FK: I think he's in need of some tail. Hehe..  
  
Nagi: well it's not like you have -us- in any of your stories  
  
Farf: bitter much?  
  
FK: o.o; you're in this one.  
  
Nagi: -_- -this- is not a story.  
  
FK: *sniffling* b-but I write it just for you guys.  
  
Farf: *pulls knife* apologize Nagi!  
  
Nagi: *pouting* no  
  
Schu: o.o Nagi?  
  
Nagi: *lip trembling* no! she never writes anything for us! *runs off sobbing*  
  
Schu, Farf, & FK: 0.0  
  
FK: who knew?  
  
Schu: don't mind him, I think he's pms-ing  
  
FK: ..  
  
Schu: *rolls eyes* oh lord  
  
Farf: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
FK: hehehe  
  
Schu: you have gotten yourself stuck in the fluff zone *ominous music is suddenly heard*  
  
FK: the. fluff zone??  
  
Schu: yes the eventual downfall of all fanfic writers.  
  
FK: 0.o do tell?  
  
Schu: there are many causes of the fluff zone. Too much angst in real life, pms, mild depression. But they all cause one thing- the need for fluffy, happy fics wherein no one is sad and all always turns out fluffy and cute.  
  
FK: -_- yup sounds about right. Gee and here I though it was partly due to the fact that I don't even have time to sleep, let alone write.  
  
Farf: a cluttered life leads to a cluttered mind  
  
Schu: *_*;  
  
FK: hehe- Farf the philosopher ^_________^ I like it  
  
Schu: oookay. so get your act together and write woman!  
  
FK: ;.; I'll try!  
  
Farf: you'd better before you start getting hate mail for not starting weiss goes to the beach.  
  
FK: -__-; thanks for reminding me  
  
Farf: ^^  
  
FK: fine I'll try. Now one of you go cheer up Nagi- it just unsettling to see the little bugger -sobbing- o.0  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
eh hehe- review? Pwease? ^_~ 


	4. erk! or deja vu

Umm... I have nothing to say for this chapter... o.0; I still don't own them ;.;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
FK: Schu!!!!!!!!!! *tackle glomps* *sobs*  
  
Schu: o.0 deja vu  
  
Brad: no- last time she was happy.  
  
Farf: *comes charging in the room* who made FK sad?!?!?!  
  
FK: Farfy!! *tackle snuggle*  
  
Farf: *hold FK* it's ok *glares at Schu*  
  
Schu: what?! I didn't do anything  
  
Brad: I find that sight terribly disturbing  
  
Nagi: *walks in* what, a vision?  
  
Brad: no- Farf snuggling someone  
  
Nagi: *opens mouth*  
  
Brad: I mean -without- intentions to kill  
  
Nagi: ah.  
  
FK: *is now on a couch cuddled up with Farf*  
  
Schu: so what's going on?  
  
FK: *big sad chibi eyes* I went to the dentist..  
  
Nagi: AHHHH! *hides under the table*  
  
FK: ehehehe. Someone is going to tell me about that later.  
  
Schu: *rubs hands together* yes mam ^_^  
  
Brad: *sigh* since you are forcing me to be here, are you going to continue?  
  
FK: *glare* you're only here because misura likes you. So blame her ^_~  
  
Schu: and the dentist?  
  
FK: *sobs!*  
  
Farf: *glares*  
  
Schu: what?!  
  
FK: I have to have a lot of work done ;.; after 20 years of no cavities it seems they are making up for lost time  
  
Brad: well maybe if you hadn't waited four years since your last check up  
  
FK: *glares* I don't like you  
  
Brad: and? *random lamp flies across the room and hits Brad in the head* x.x  
  
Schu: *snickers* *runs off*  
  
Nagi: *comes out from under the table* so what did the evil dentist do to you?  
  
FK: ;.; I had two fillings, and a partial root canal. And I'm getting fitted for a crown. AND I still had to go to work after that! *sobs*  
  
Farf: hurting FK is not allowed! It makes god smile! I will KILL the dentist!!!!  
  
FK: no, you may not kill the dentist. It's not her fault, and she was actually very nice.  
  
Nagi: *cocks head* so why are you here complaining to us about it?  
  
FK: *big huge watery chibi eyes* because no one else is giving me any sympathy!! *sobs on Farf*  
  
Nagi: *crawls up on the couch to cuddle too* dentists are evil!!  
  
FK: *huggles Nagi*  
  
Schu: *comes back in the room with a large piece of rope*  
  
Brad: x.x  
  
FK: wha..?  
  
Schu: sssshhh! *walks up to Brad, takes off his jacket and proceeds to hogtie him*  
  
FK: ^_^ what are you doing?  
  
Schu: can you say 'make over'?  
  
FK: 0.o HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!!  
  
Nagi: *tries to hide his snickering*  
  
Farf: YIYIYIYI!!! Make overs for Brad.. are fun!! ^_^  
  
Schu&Nagi: o.0; *fall over*  
  
Nagi: they don't "hurt god"?  
  
Farf: I don't care..  
  
Schu: 0.0  
  
Farf: ..they piss off Brad. AND that is -fun- ^_^  
  
FK: a psycho after my own heart ^_^  
  
Schu: I'm starting to see why he likes you so much  
  
Nagi: it took you this long?  
  
Schu: *whaps Nagi* shut it! Or I won't let you do the make up  
  
FK: *snaps fingers* *the salon(1) appears*  
  
Brad: *magically appears in a salon chair- still tied up*  
  
FK: let the fun begin!! ^_^  
  
Schu: I wanna die his hair!!  
  
FK: go for it- what color?  
  
Schu: ooh I have to look *trots off to find the hair dye*  
  
Nagi: *rummaging around in a cabinet* ooh- what's this?  
  
FK: lemme see- it's for waxing legs.  
  
Farf: YIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYYIYIYI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
FK: well I think we know what Farf wants to do ^_^  
  
Nagi: what about you FK?  
  
FK: I think I'll pick out his wardrobe ^___________________^  
  
Farf: ^_^ god cries  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(1) the salon first appeared in the weiss room ch# 1 ^_^  
  
pwease review!! ^_~ 


	5. merry christmas!

Disclaimer- I don't own the following: Weiss, Santa Clause, Christmas, or any Christmas songs (but I did make up some of my own words here)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
FK: *appears and starts throwing tinsel around* let is snow, let it snow, let it snow!!!  
  
Nagi: um FK? You do know that Christmas was over a few days ago right?  
  
FK: so? I feel Christmassy /now/ ^^  
  
Nagi: o.0 ok  
  
Schu: but what about Braddy-poo?!  
  
FK: hmmm in the spirit of Christmas (and the fact that we don't want to upset Misura) I will let him go. This time... ^_^  
  
Brad: *is tied to a chair* *muffled noises*  
  
Schu: drnit!!!!!! ..  
  
Schu: oh you know you like her  
  
FK: now lets decorate Braddy-poo! *puts a Santa hat on his head*  
  
Schu: *drapes tinsel all over him*  
  
FK: *singing* deck the brad with bells and holly  
  
Schu: fa la la la la, la la la laa!  
  
FK: tis the season to be naughty!  
  
Farf: fa la la la la, la la la laa!  
  
FK: don we now our spiffy new clothes  
  
Schu&Farf: *attack Nagi while singing* fa la la la la, la la la laa!  
  
FK: trolls and ancient yule tied horrors!  
  
Nagi: *in an elf suit* fa la la la la, la la la laa -_-;  
  
FK: *falls over laughing*  
  
Farf: it hurts god!!!  
  
Schu: *cracks up*  
  
Farf: *glomps FK's leg* more songs!  
  
FK: o.0 o..k..  
  
Schu: methinks he likes it  
  
Nagi: *growling*  
  
FK: *singing* I'm dreaming of a red Christmas  
  
Farf: just like the one I used to know!  
  
Nagi: where sidewalks glisten  
  
Schu: and people listen  
  
Farf: to the moaning in the snow!  
  
FK: I'm dreaming of a red Christmas  
  
Farf: with every Christmas shopper I carve  
  
Nagi: o.0 may your days be bleak and dark  
  
Schu: and all your Christmases be red  
  
Nagi: that was scary .  
  
FK: sorry, it just came out o.0;  
  
Schu: I think you've been hanging out with Farf too much  
  
Farf: hehehehehehehehe ^^  
  
FK: ^________________________^  
  
Farf: it hurts god!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
FK: *singing* I saw Braddy kissing Santa Clause!  
  
Nagi: underneath the mistletoe last night  
  
Schu: he didn't see me creep  
  
Farf: out of my cell to have a peep  
  
FK: HAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Brad: *muffled noises- shakes his chair*  
  
Schu: aww what's the matter Braddy? Not having fun?? *snicker*  
  
FK: *snicker* *singing* on the first day of Christmas my bishies gave to me- A Braddy in a leather chair  
  
Farf: on the second day of Christmas her bishies gave to her- two bishies snogging  
  
All: and a Braddy in a leather chair!  
  
Schu: on the third day of Christmas her bishies gave to her- three hotties dancing  
  
FK: woo baby- lookit them go!  
  
All: two bishies snogging, and a Braddy in a leather chair!  
  
Nagi: on the fourth day of Christmas her bishies gave to her- four Weiss kittens flexing  
  
All: three hotties dancing, two bishies snogging, and a Braddy in a leather chair!  
  
Farf: on the fifth day of Christmas her bishies gave to her- five gleaming knives!  
  
All: Four Weiss kittens flexing, three hotties dancing, two bishies snogging, and a Braddy in a leather chair!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
fear my randomness! ^_^  
  
please R&R!! ^_~ 


	6. the Holy Spork!

Disclaimer- geeze I don't own them ok! *pout*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
FK: ^_________________________^  
  
Farf: *appears out of nowhere* it hurts god!!!!!  
  
FK: Farf!!! *glomp*  
  
Farf: FK!! *glomps back*  
  
Nagi: oh barf  
  
Schu: I think it's cute  
  
Nagi: o.0  
  
Brad: you would  
  
Schu: oh take the stick out of your butt *razberry*  
  
Brad: -_- that was childish  
  
FK: Schu!! *glomp*  
  
Schu: *is glomped* erk. Hi FK ^^;  
  
Nagi: *backs away from the glomping*  
  
Brad: ok I made my appearance, can I leave now?  
  
FK: I am now the Keeper of the Holy Spork *angelic music*  
  
Farf: AAAHHH!!  
  
Schu: *snicker*  
  
FK: the Holy Spork *angelic music* is for sporking things/people I don't like ^_^  
  
Farf: *stops screaming* kewl ^^  
  
Nagi: -_-;;  
  
FK: I am also the Keeper of the word Sporktafied ^_^  
  
Schu: dare I ask where that came from?  
  
FK: I used it in a sentence, therefore it is my word!  
  
Nagi: can I leave too?  
  
FK: no  
  
Nagi: drnit! .  
  
Farf: *chanting* sporktafied, sporktafied, sporktafied...  
  
Schu: oh look, a new word for Farf *_*  
  
FK: *snicker*  
  
Nagi: I hate all of you  
  
FK: *pinches his cheeks* that's nice darling ^_^  
  
Nagi: -_-  
  
FK: here's a spork, go play ^^  
  
Nagi: *leaves*  
  
FK: *glomps Schu* ^_^  
  
Schu: ummm.. ok? o.0  
  
FK: ^_____^  
  
Schu: good day?  
  
FK: yea. Well sorta. But I've been getting lots of ficcage done, so I'm happy.  
  
Schu: well that's good. Gonna work on one for me?  
  
FK: ehehehe *sweatdrop* not right now, but I promise I will sometime ^^;;  
  
Schu: *sigh*  
  
FK: but I still loooo~oove you! *huggles*  
  
Farf: *whimper* *pout*  
  
FK: I love you too Farf!! Come here  
  
Farf: *crawls into FK's lap*  
  
FK: awww. I love my bois ^_^  
  
Schu: *sniff*  
  
FK: *_*; well I'm gonna re-watch the show.. so I should get some ideas for you, ok Schu-babe?  
  
Schu: ok ^^  
  
Farf: what about me?  
  
FK: I think I would disturb people if I wrote about you  
  
Farf: ;_;  
  
FK: but I promise to think about it *huggles*  
  
Schu: when did this become cuddle time?  
  
FK: o.0 dunno...  
  
Farf: bai bai everyone! ^_^  
  
Schu: 0.o scary!  
  
FK: *snicker*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
MWAHAHAHA! Fear my Spork powers! ^_^  
  
Pwease review? 


End file.
